BluexOrange 4
by Wolf-Shadow77
Summary: K so this one is AGAIN a 1st person from Orange's perspective, there are some naughty things in this one too. BluexOrange.


**K so this one is AGAIN a 1st person from Orange's perspective, (i might write one from Blue's perspective soon) and it doesn't really have a predecessor so don't go wondering about the beginning, i was just making a derpy setup. I might write a prequel to this one, not sure yet. This one has naughty things in it so if you don't want that, then don't read it. Enjoy.**

I was told to wait out in the hub before the test chambers, and I wasn't told why. Was the long, agonizing testing hiatus over? If so, who would be my testing partner? I was already confused and the beginning stages of anxiety. An hour passed and I looked up at the giant screen as it rolled over to our hugs chart and I sighed heavily. I really missed Blue; he had gone out, assigned to do some solitary testing. Today, I was sure he was being replaced, which was highly depressing. Blue had been my lover! I had fallen in love with that little robot. He and I would always hug and hold hands during tests. He was my first kiss, and after the first I couldn't get enough. Not only was he my first kiss, but also my first in many other areas.

So there I was, lonely and testing partner-less. GLaDOS piped up over the PA system and instructed me to go through to the first Team Building test chamber. Grungingly, I obeyed and shuffled to the disassembly machine and sighed. After reassembly, my heart felt heavy. Depressed, I sat down and leaned against the apparatus vent wall, facing away from my partner's tube, which was yet to arrive. I heard a heavy clunk and assumed my new partner was in my presence.

"Please wave to your partner." GLaDOS directed. I didn't want to do it. No one could replace Blue. Upset, I sat and stayed put, facing away from my partner and pouting, hugging my knees close to my body.

"Orange!" I heard that more than familiar, deep, wonderful voice. I perked up in shock. I jumped up and turned around, looking across to the other apparatus tube. My voice squealed for a second and I gasped.

"BLUE!" I cried loudly, pressing up against the glass. "Oh my goodness, Blue!" I was ecstatic. My voice warbled if I was going to cry.

"Oh, Orange! I missed you so much!" He said giddily. "I-" Before he could continue, we shot down the tubes into the chamber where we rushed to get to the same side. After solving the simple box puzzle, we had to portal one another across glass obstacles. We rushed through this and he opened up the portals for me to join him on the other side. I ran through the portal and dropped my gun, tackling him to the ground. I kissed him all over and his eye grew wide, his eyebrow raised. He pushed me up off him a bit so I would stop.

"Woah, woah…where did that come from?" He asked, his hands on my hips driving me crazy.

"Ohhnnn Blue, you can't be that blind." I said breathily. "You've been gone a whole month and I've been doing NOTHING all that time aside from thinking, I've been going _insane_ without you! Connect the dots here, Blue..." I said, pressing into him and rubbing my hands on him.

"Oh…I see. You're saying that you're…"

"Blue, I'm _**unbelievably**_ horny." My voice shook and I shifted my weight to my other hip, causing them to sway a moment, which got him going.

"You never once…ever? The whole time I was gone?" He said shyly.

"Blue, I'm a girl…I can't really do that."

"Actually, Orange…" He started. "There is a way." I sat up, intrigued. I looked to him to continue and he gripped my hand tighter, his expression turning to that of lust, which made me hotter.

"Go on…" I said, putting my other hand over his that held mine.

"Well…Why don't I show you how?" I felt a flutter and my hand tightened around his, anxiously awaiting his lead. He took my hands and stood up, pulling me up with him. He walked me into the wall where he gave me a long, passionate, electric kiss.

"Hnn~ I don't think I can do THAT by myself…" I giggled as he backed up from the kiss.

"Just pay attention~ You'll know.." He said as he put his hand on my hip, rubbing his hand over the smooth, white metal that covered the mechanics of my leg. He slid and felt over my body, putting his hand on the weight bearing of my body, teasing me by lightly running his fingers across the bottom of my frame. I shivered. I had been waiting to feel his touch again for weeks now.

"Hmmmmnnnnn~" I moaned a little as he touched me, but I was failing to see how I could please myself. He shifted my body so I came out of my frame a little so he could access that special part of me. I giggled again and let out a little moan as his fingers rimmed the edges of it. I was becoming impatient as he stimulated me and shut my eye tight.

"B-Blueee-" I said, pressing up against the wall. He chuckled, his hands bringing me a pleasure I had never felt before.

"Hmm. You see? When I'm not around, you've still got your hands to pleasure you…" He said as his two fingers slipped into me and I shuddered, luosing power in my legs and hopelessly clutching to the wall to keep myself standing. He pressed up against me and growled, rubbing my hip with his other hand.

"AAAaaaaaa-hhhhhahhhh- Blueee-." I said with an inflection in my voice that caused him to moan back. He hummed, pressing his fingers against the top of my insides, the pressure and movement of them making me nearly collapse. A loud moan came from me as he continued to give me the sweet, sweet pleasure I had craved for days and weeks. Watching me squirm and react to his hand's every little motion gave him a pleasure all his own and he was increasing in his 'enthusiasm' as well.

"Come on, come on…" He muttered as he continued to rub his robotic fingers inside my complicated inner mechanics, causing more moans to emit from me. "You like that, don't you? Mmnnnh."

"Ye-Yesss-ss...Y-e...Yeahhh…ohhnnhhhgh." I trembled and extended a hand to clutch his shoulder as I drew a sharp breath and let out a loud moan.

"BLUE! BLLUUUUUUUE! YESSS! AHH-AHHHH!" I called in a loud, high voice, reaching a climax unlike the others I had experienced with him. He hummed again and roughly scraped my insides as he slowly pulled his fingers out.

My legs gave out from under me and I slid down the wall quickly, recovering from my orgasm. Blue got down on his knees and sat before me, looking over my tired body. I reached out, eye closed, to touch him.

"Oh, Blue… I missed you." I whimpered. I felt him take my hand and touch his face with it, whispering to himself.

"Goodness, goodness, oh how I missed you, too, Orange…I missed you_ hard._" He groaned.

"Um..Blue?" I started. "Blue, while you were gone, did you...did _you_ ever pleasure yourself?" I asked boldly. He raised his eyebrow, staring at me.

"Uhm..well.." He started awkwardly. "I…Yes. Yes, yes I did." He continued.

"Did you think of me~?" I continued my question with intrigue.

"Every single time, oh, yes indeed. In fact, when I did that I thought of you um…well, let's just say that with my eyes shut, I could pretend that you were the one with your hand around my-*ahem*." He said, playing with my hand.

"Really?" I replied happily.

"Yes. I even um…heh," He started, holding my hand and putting it right up to his. "I even only used 3 fingers when I did that." He chuckled nervously.

"Hehehe~" I giggled and sat up against the wall again, less relaxed than before. He took my legs and put them over his and practically around him and he scooted closer to kiss me. A little blue shock reached my face and he moaned a little as my arms wrapped around his round body.

"I love you." He sighed as he put his hands on my hips again, resting his head against mine. Eyes shut, we merely enjoyed the moment and I put my hands on the bottom of his frame, clutching it and humming.

"I love you, too." I ran my hands up his body and held his face before mine. I looked into his eye and swooned at the rich blue lights staring back at me.

"You are so beautiful to me." Blue said passionately. I felt chocked up and whined, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, sighing and petting my back.

"Blue." I said, pushing him off of me a bit so he could see me. "Make love to me. Make love to me, Blue." I begged.

"Oh, but of course, my love." He replied confidently. He took hold of my legs again and began to back us away from the wall so I could lie on my back. When I did, he stood up on his knees and looked over me.

"Ohh yeah…this is what I've been waiting for.." He chuckled and looked me right in the eye; the expression on his face really got me going. "Ready?"

"Yes. Oh yes yes yes." I said with great anticipation. He rotated in his frame a bit and revealed to me that wonderful metal rod again. I giggled and looked over the short yet large robot that towered over me. Everything about him and his body sent a satisfying chill down my spine. He could so easily turn me on by doing the smallest thing.

"Hmmmm~" He made a little growling sound as he leaned over me and nuzzled up to my face, feeling up the side of my body, his slender fingers sliding over my frame and shiny white casing. He continued to hum and touch me, which was overall just fantastic.

"Blue…Blue…" I whispered quietly as his hands traveled over my body and I felt a wave of nervous excitement as his cock made contact with my body as he leaned forward to kiss me again. I was so excited to see him again after so long that my entire body reacted. My hands and legs were shaking, my eye was dilated, and my…well, inner parts, were producing lubricant and twice the average rate.

Blue looked me in the eye as I put my hands on his body, humming. He did a sexy little laugh as he looked over my whole body and quietly whispered to himself.

"Oh god Orange…Hehehe oh you are so sexy. Hmmm..oh you're so ready for this aren't you?" He rubbed my hip and slid down on his knees to position himself in front of me.

"Yes…" I replied as I enjoyed his touch on my legs.

"Yeah?" He asked, clutching his fingers around the edge of the white plate that made up my hip.

"Yes…" I said a bit louder.

"You want it?" He provoked, teasing me with his deep, sexy voice.

"Y-YES BLUE! COME ON!" I said loudly.

"Come on then, come on…" He put his other hand on my other leg and held my body before his. Pivoting forward on his knees, he struggled to enter my body. He grunted as he was able to push himself in slightly, just the head of it inside me. I moaned and giggled a little. He chuckled back, holding back a moan as he slowly pushed on, further and deeper.

"Aa-aaahhhhhh…"Blue closed his eye and very slowly pushed himself until he couldn't go further. A metal clink came from our bodies making contact. I moaned again, muttering things that weren't actually words.

"Moooreeeee." I managed to say. He pulled back without pulling out, slowly, and a sting of satisfaction sent a shiver through my body. He pushed in, a bit faster this time.

"B-Bluee~" I tried to hold back my louder moans when he began to rhythmically fuck me.

"Orange!" He moaned passionately. Hearing my name in his voice with just that inflection made me clutch the ground and moan louder. "Ooorrrannnggeeee" He said again as he took a steady pace to thrust himself at. Everything about the situation I was in could not have been better. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"Blue ooohhhhh that's just right oh-AHH!" I took hold of his wrist and gripped it tight. He put his hands on the ground next to me and stopped for a moment. "What..Blue, come on~ I didn't say-AAHH!" I yelled as he thrust himself in again, hard and quick. "Blue! I…Wh-Huh?" I was disoriented by his sudden vigorous action. He did it again and a loud yelled escaped me. He did it one more time and I screamed in a mix of what seemed to be pain and pleasure.

"You..You al-nNF- alright?" He asked as he pulled back slowly. Once more, he fucked me in that quick, sharp motion and I gasped.

"Blue y-nnaghhhhhhhhh Blue, not so hard, that..that hurts a little." I panted.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Orange." He drew himself close to me, pushing in slowly and softly. "Hmmmmm….is that better?" I closed my eeye as he took a slow pace and let the satisfaction really sink in.

"Yessss…" I hummed back. After a minute or so I started to get anxious for more. "M-mooree…"

"Hmm?"  
>"More, Blue..Faster.." I moaned as he heeded the command with pleasure. He rose in speed just a little bit more each time and as he did so it became harder for us to hold back vocalization.<p>

"N-AHAHHHHH ORANGE!" He moaned. I couldn't believe how much I missed hearing him moan my name over the past month, but when he did it really sent a wave of excitement and pleasure through me. I shivered and moaned and it sent that same wave through him.

"Blluuuuuuueeeeee~" I said breathily. "BLUUE" I cried. I felt that rush coming on. My excitement was rising and I felt like I was about to feel that sweet release I'd felt before.

"O-Orange, say my name.." He groaned

"Blluuueee.." I responded.

"No….Say my…nnnaamee!" He grunted as he increased his foce a bit more. Confused I moaned and thought a moment.

"Blue, I- Aaaahh~" I couldn't think, my mind was clouded with pleasure. Blue IS his name, after all.

"Come on Orange, come on…say my name. Call me Atlas!" He said in anattempt to control himself. With a sudden burst of realization, I clutched the ground and closed my eye tight, feeling a glorious ecstasy rushing up on me.

"ATLAS!" I yelled with severe passion in my voice.

"YES!" He cried, his swift movements becoming jagged and uncontrollable.

"ATLAASS!" I attempted to keep my feet on the ground, my legs shaking.

"YESSS COME ON ORANGE NNNYYYEEESSSSS!" He put his head against me, going faster and harder. There were sounds of his mechanics as he moved his body back and forth, and loud clangs as our bodies made hard contact.

"A-AATTTLLAAAAAAAAASSSSS!" I moaned loudly, unable to control myself anymore. I laid beneath him, shaking and screaming his name.

"ORANGE! YEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Blue cried loudly, a laugh about his moans, expressing his pleasure. He stopped his fast and almost violent motions as he and I reached our highly climactic and glorious orgasm together. I reached up and put my arms around him as best I could as we continued to yell and moan each others' names.

"O-Orange I…aahh..Oh..ohh yes..yes.y-nngh…I love you…I love you, P-body." He said as he rose himself up on his arms, panting and looking me right in the eye. While still slightly displeased with my real name, it sounded so right coming from him.

"I love you too, Atlas." I said, touching his face. He pulled out slowly, a mixture of lubricant and oil dripping off his cock. "nngh." I clutched his palm and he rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb as we simmered down and rested. He laid beside me and heaved a satisfied sigh. We both felt at ease now that the sexual tension we were stressed over while he was gone had been lifted. I was happy to have Blue, my lover, back with me to love me this way again.

"That felt REALLY good.." He said, still panting. As I tried to regain my energy, I struggled to say the words I was thinking. My hands were still shaking and with that being true I also felt weak. I reached for his hand slowly with my eye shut and whimpered since I was still trying to form words.

"You..you okay?" He said, looking over at me and holding my hand loosely.

"I love you, Blue." I told him with a heavy sigh. "I really, really missed this.."

"Heheheheh..."Blue chuckled breathily. He sighed and turned my way again. "I missed everything about us. In fact it was probably a break like that that we needed to get back that little spark."

"Hm?" I was confused.

"Orange, did you ever notice that after you don't have sex for a long time it feels better when you finally do?" Blue said.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Well, I needed that rejuvenation. I needed that renewal and wait so that I could feel that satisfying sting of pleasure again." Blue explained. I understood what he meant, and I agreed. I snuggled up under his arm and held him close. He drew his arm closer, sliding me closer to him and clutching my back.

"What is our future like?" I said, calmly feeling my hand over his body.

"Our future? Well…I would guess we just keep testing." He wasn't thinking very hard.

"No, OUR future. Our future _together._ What will we do our whole lives?" I was a bit nervous to ask in case he didn't have a good answer.

"We love each other and go with each other through every trial and tribulation and any turbulence we hit. The good and the bad. You and I will be together and knowledge of that is all we need. All we need to plan is some place we can come together at the end of the day, you know?" He said confidently. I sat up quickly and looked at him.

"You...really mean that? Are you serious?" I said, shocked.

"Of course. If I'm going to spend eternity with you I might as well stay with you. We need to stay somewhere we can be together." These words coming from him worked me up. Extremely excited, I took his hand and held it close.

"Oh, Blue! Oh, you make me so hapy! I can't wait to start my life with you!" I laid over him in an immense hug, holding him tight. He chuckled and embraced me in return.

"Good god you're wonderful." Blue said as I hugged him tight. I laid back down on the ground on my back and heaved another sigh.

"Don't know where I'd be without you, Blue." I said, holding his hand again.

"Same here, Orange. I'd probably still be a virgin, for one." He laughed.

"Somehow I doubt that…" I said, laughing with him. He rolled his eye and we just laid together there on the ground, relaxing.

A while later, I turned to him and squeezed his hand tight.

"What made you want us to live together, Blue?" I asked.

"Just…While I was gone, I realized that as she sent me home every day…I just wanted to walk in and see you there. I wanted to see that adorable, beautiful, sexy orange eyed robot just waiting for me to come home and embrace her. I almost felt like GLaDOS was going to have you at the end for me in every test. It's what kept me going. 329 test chambers and 24 tests outside the official testing chambers and I still never saw you." He said sullenly. "I want to come home to you and with you every day, Orange." He continued, looking me in the eye. "As robots…It's the closest thing I'll ever have to calling you…well…my wife."

I was about to cry; honestly, I'd never seen this side to him.

"Ohhh, Blue! I…I-I don't even know how to…oh god, I just…Blue!" I said as I teared up, the simulation of crying becoming too overwhelming for me to speak. I rolled over and hugged him tight again. He held me close and nuzzled his face into mine. I gave him a kiss and relaxed over him, sighing.

"You're a wonderful woman, Orange. Never leave me, please." He said, holding me tighter.

"Of course not." I said as my eye shut slowly and I rested with him. We'd have time to explore later. For now, I was just going to bask in the fact that I'd never be alone again.


End file.
